characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Taka
Taka is one of the playable characters from the video game Vainglory. Background Taka is a human-fox hybrid, sporting a human body shape with fox ears and tail. He was raised in a ninja academy and was bestowed his switchblades by his shishou (ししょう, Japanese for master in the sense of owning a dojo) at a young age, showing much promise. It was this promise that attracted House Kamuha into kidnapping the young Taka and brainwashing him, leading him to believe he was a lifelong prodigy of House Kamuha, led by the shadowy Maza. After becoming her most promising son, she sent him to assassinate his original shishou, which he did without a second thought. The familiar surroundings of his old dojo, however, caused Taka to break free of Maza's control and escape to the Halcyon Fold in search of his forgotten past. After a while, his paths crossed with the rabbit girl Gwen, who he teamed up with to take down Maza once and for all, avenging Taka's past as well as his shishou. Now he roams the open world, free of the inhibitions of his haunting past. Powers & Abilities Taka weaves through the battlefield, eliminating his chosen targets with his switchblades. He lives on the knife’s edge, compensating for fragile defenses with agility and stealth. * Combat Mastery: Trained by two different masters, Taka is a master of close-quarters combat and is even more proficient in incorporating his switchblades into his fighting style. * Stealth Mastery: Taka is a trained ninja and is a master of using the shadows to his advantage. * Heroic Perk - House Kamuha: Every few seconds, Taka's next basic attack is replaced with a Mortal Strike. Mortal Strikes deal bonus damage and grant Taka a burst of movement speed. Whenever Taka Mortal Strikes or uses an ability, he gains a stack of Ki, which speeds up his Mortal Strike refresh and lets him use his Abilities more frequently. No more than 5 Ki stacks can be active at a time. Ki wears off after Taka goes too long without landing another Mortal Strike. * Kaiten: Taka flips over his target, cutting it with his switchblades. Taka doesn't take damage while in mid-air. Grants one stack of Ki. * Kaku: Taka throws a smoke bomb at his feet, vanishing from enemy sight and gaining move speed. This illusion ends early if he strikes a target or he takes direct damage. Turrets, Scout Traps and Flare Guns will see Taka while invisible. This ability heals Taka while he is invisible and can also be used to refresh his stacks of Ki. * X-Retsu: '''Taka bursts through his target, carving an X with his switchblades for lethal damage. The target suffers a mortal wound, reducing its healing powers by half and taking damage per second over the next 3 seconds. Grants 3 stacks of Ki. Equipment * '''Switchblades: Mounted on both of Taka's forearms. He uses them to execute stealthy but lethal attacks. Capable of shredding through living flesh easily. * Smoke Bombs: Small spheres that erupt into red mist, used by Taka to enter his Kaku Ability. Carries an infinite amount. * Box: A cardboard box that Taka uses to evade enemy detection when using his Kaku, becoming invisible to all but his allies when underneath. * Eyepiece: Worn over Taka's left eye. He says it doesn't serve any purpose other than to make him "look cool," although it's possible it allows him to see better in the dark. Alternate Forms In an alternate timeline, after he escapes House Kamuha Taka becomes the Shiro Kage, a shadowy avenger who liberates victims from House Kamuha's evil grip. After holding this mantra for enough time he became a sort of demon, bladed bones jutting from his elbows to replace his switchblades and becoming engulfed in flames and turning dark purple at maximum Ki stacks. Taka is capable of one-shotting Blackfeather with one basic attack, Lyra with one Kaiten, and SAW with one X-Retsu as shown in his cinematic reveal. Feats Strength * Sliced through a living human easily with his X-Retsu * Cut through a wall with little effort * Sprints around the Halcyon Fold with his switchblades constantly, never tiring * Can cut through zombies, living trees, and heavy duty metal plating Speed * X-Retsu's movement is nearly instantaneous; Can outspeed Lyra's Bright Bulwark * One of the fastest-moving Vainglory heroes, especially with Kaku * Heroic Perk allows for consistent sprinting when weaving in Mortal Strikes Durability * Lands drops of several meters without trouble * Shrugged off the attacks of zombie ninjas * His only reaction to being smacked in the forehead by Gwen's Aces High was "Ow!" Skill * Deemed desirable for House Kamuha by Maza * Managed to sneak up on Maza when Gwen was distracting her * Fought off mental manipulation by Maza on more than one occasion * Trained both by his shishou and House Kamuha Weaknesses * Amnesia: Memory was wiped by House Kamuha, results in memory loss and infrequent headaches. * Fragility: Trades his speed and agility for low defenses. * '''Cooldowns: '''Kaiten, Kaku, and X-Retsu each have cooldowns before they can be reused. Fun Facts * Many of Taka's abilities and even his name have Japanese translations. Ki, or Qi (Japanese 気, new form of 氣) refers to ancient concept of life energy, vitality. The term stems from ancient China and is used mostly in traditional medicine and martial arts. Kaiten (回転) usually denotes a rotating or spinning move in various Japanese martial arts. Kaku, or kakureru (隠れる), translates from Japanese as to hide oneself, to disappear, and a few other synonymous verbs. X-Retsu may be a fruit of a word play. One possibility is a combo of X-ray and retsu (烈), the Japanese word for violence.http://forums.vainglorygame.com/index.php?threads/4523/ * Taka's use of a box during Kaku is a clear reference to the series Metal Gear and the character Solid Snake. References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Hybrids Category:Vainglory Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Assassins Category:Completed Profiles